Wasted
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 12. What happens when Tony finds Kate, real drunk at a club. Well he looks after her of course. Kate assumes she slept with Tony. And Tony plays along with it, they act as a couple, but what happens when Kate finds out they didn’t sleep with each other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's character.

Summery: What happens when Tony finds Kate, real drunk at a club. Well he looks after her of course. Kate assumes she slept with Tony. And Tony plays along with it, they act as a couple, but what happens when Kate finds out they didn't sleep with each other. Boy oh boy is she mad and she shows it.

Pairing: Tate

--- ---

Tony and his friend Mitch were at Club R, a popular local club. Tony headed over to the bar while his friend went looking for a score, he was worse then Tony in that sense.

A while later Tony was chatting up a pretty brunette at the bar, until off course his friend Mitch found him. Stupid Mitch five more minutes and Tony could have got her number. "I found a hot blonde chick and she invited us up to her room, come on Tony or she'll find someone else."

But Tony wasn't listening he was to busy watching the pole dancers do some pretty hot stuff. All the women were wearing blue sequined bikinis, well all but two. The other two were wearing partying clothes. Mitch dragged Tony closer to the stage so they could get a better look, but by the time they got there all the dancers were gone. So they got a jug of beer and sat at a table.

Before Tony new what happened he had a woman on his lap wearing only a pair of brown pants, lacy red bra, some high heals and a maroon jumper around her waist. Her brown hair was in his face, he brushed it out of the way revealing the one and only Caitlin Todd. "Kate! What are you doing here? … Never mind come on, put your clothes on," Tony said demandingly to the rather wasted Special Agent. "We no go," replied Kate with a drunken smile on her face. Tony had never seen Kate like this sure he had seen her a bit tipsy a few times but never to this extent.

Before long Tony wound up at his place tucking in Kate and Abby. As it turned out Abby decided to take Kate and have a girl's night out, while forgetting to have a sober designated driver. Lucky for them Tony rescued them; they could have easily been taken advantage of. Tony simple took them home changed them in to some of his spare tank tops and boxers then put them into bed. They were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

Tony wasn't the slightest bit tired so he sat in an imported Italian made leather armchair and watched over the two women peaceful sleeping in his bed. Kate was silent while Abby was mumbling something; Tony caught a few random words like naked, lion, gift shop, panda bear and kiosk none of which made much sense.

--- ---

Get it Abby was dreaming about Tony being naked in the zoo (twilight).

Next chapter Kate sleep talks about Tony….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's character.

Summery: Kate wakes up at Tony's house in his clothes with a massive hang over, what the hell did she do. Includes some sleep talking…

Pairing: Tate

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they make my day.

I apologise if Kate is a bit OOC.

--- ---

Abby had stopped sleep talking and was now in a very deep sleep. Tony was feeling a bit sleepy, as the chair he was in was very comfy. He nearly dozed off in the silence, until he heard Kate's soft caring voice, "Abby I can't he's not my type it just wouldn't work." Kate's voice changed "But Kate he is so cute and you like him a lot and I'm sure he feels the same way." Kate's voice went back to its original soft tone "I am not going to go and get my heart broken, you know that would happen, any way I don't want to break any of Gibbs's rules."

--

Monday morning

Abby awoke to the smell bacon with a killer hangover, she could see light creeping through from under the curtain. Kate was lying next to her under the expensive looking sheets. Kate was wearing a black tank top with red boxers; Abby got out off bed and went into the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror she looked like crap. Abby fixed her hair, which wasn't hard as Tony had many hair products. She saw herself wearing a blue tank top with navy boxers; she thought this was unfair how come Kate got black. She followed the smell of fatty bacon and found herself in the kitchen face to face with Tony. Tony smiled at her, "Good morning have fun at the zoo last night?" Abby blushed a vibrant scarlet and quickly changed the subject to clothes. "How come Kate got the black tank top and I got blue?" Abby asked curiously as she helped herself to some Coco Pops as she did not trust Tony's cooking abilities. Tony simply shrugged. Abby finished her brekkie, thanked Tony and left. As she closed the front door a middle aged woman with two children, gave her a dirty look and shook he head in disapproval.

Tony was talking to his young house keeper Melinda, who was wearing a maids outfit which she claimed made her look more professional (it was also very short and low cut). Melinda cleaned Tony's house but was hired and paid for by his dad, after he realised what a pigsty his son's house was. Tony asked Melinda to go wake up Caitlin so they weren't late for work. As Melinda walked towards the master bedroom Tony started the eggs, there is nothing better on a Monday morning then an egg and bacon sandwich Tony thought.

Kate heard a noise, but kept her eyes closed. Her head was killing her; she obviously drank too much to have a killer hang over like this. She was trying to find her gun under her pillow but I didn't seem to be there. Melinda who thought Kate was asleep politely tried to wake her, "Caitlin, wake up breakfast is nearly ready." Kate opened her eyes and sat up realising this person sounded nothing like a killer. As she climbed out of the canopy bed she realised she was wearing clothes that didn't belong to her. At that moment Tony popped into the room holding a frying pan in his right hand, "Katie, how do you like you eggs?" Kate responded to quickly "not fertile!" Tony laughed.

Kate's head was running a million miles an hour, she thought hard about what she did last night. All she could remember was pole dancing with Abby, getting into a car with Tony and Tony carrying her to the bedroom where he undressed her. Oh God what had she done! She quickly added, "Sorry-I-can't-stay-I-have-to-go!" Tony smiled his cheeky smile and said, "Sorry Kate, Melinda has not finished washing your clothes and you should be relaxing after your big night." He left the room, Kate quickly realised this is not such a bad thing, now maybe they can get together. Kate decided she had been a bit rude and that she should go apologise to Tony, which she rarely did.

Tony was totally surprised when his co-worker walked right up to him and kissed him. When Kate finally stopped kissing him she apologised "Sorry I was rude baby, I guess I'm not a morning person." Tony watched Kate smiling at him, while trying to figure out why she called him baby. While eating their breakfast Tony figured out why Kate had called him baby, she was drunk last night so she probble did not remember too much and since she awoke at is house she assumed they had slept together. Tony decided to play along with it an act as though they had slept together. Tony told himself that he was only playing along in the hope of actually sleeping with her, but deep down he knew he was doing it just to spend more time with her. More time to talk to her, more time to get to know her and more time to look a her lovely smile which gave her dimples.

--- ---

Next chapter at work. Will the team find out about their relationship?

Xoxoxo

DiNozzoFan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's character.

Summery: Kate wakes up at Tony's house in his clothes with a massive hang over, what the hell did she do. Includes some sleep talking…

Pairing: Tate

Kate is a little OOC. Do you agree?

--- ---

Kate and Tony were the last people to arrive at work. Kate loved Tony's new car, as it was a convertible. The whole way to work Kate had her hand on his inner upper thigh. Tony thought silently he could defiantly get use to having her around every day on the lonesome drive to work, but it was awkward seeing Kate act like this. She took every spare moment to kiss him, in the kitchen, the lounge, the car and even the elevator at work. Not that Tony minded all the affection, but every time she kissed him he felt guilty for lying to her. He also felt his heart stop beating, every time she kissed him or even looked at him.

"This is unusual," Gibbs stated as Tony and Kate stepped out of the elevator and towards their desks. Gibbs continued with the aim of making Kate feel guilty, "I expect Tony to be late, but Kate you're never late." Kate made a big mistake of speaking before thinking _AN_ _I always do that _"Sorry Gibbs I got held up at Ton…yas house." Tony rolled his eyes, as if Gibbs would believe that, that's the worst cover up ever. Gibbs simply nodded in and said, "don't let it happen again." McGee was shocked how could Gibbs go back to work, surly he connected the dots! McGee watched Tony and Kate as best he could, but it was hard as he had to stay down in the lab most of the time only seeing them leave for lunch and when the came down to get results. McGee noticed that when Gibbs wasn't around Tony would go sit on Kate's desk like he always did, but this time Kate didn't shoo him away she was talking and laughing. McGee wished he could interact like this with Abby, but that was hard when she takes the morning off, like she did today.

On their lunch break, which was three hours, as the only work to be done was teaching a self-defence for teenage girls, which they couldn't get out off. Not that Gibbs didn't try. Tony and Kate got some Chinese take out, which they ate in Tony's car. They talked and laughed while eating there food, but once the eating ceased the conversation turned serious. Kate knew how weird she had been acting, but she had a question. A question she had to ask, "Tony, is this serious, what ever it is were doing?" Tony didn't know what to say except, "I don't know… Why, do you want it to be?" Kate gave a weak nod as she lent in close to him, his breath smelt of sweet chilli sauce. She looked so sweet and innocent; Tony had never dated anybody like her that's for sure. Kate was so close she could whisper and still be heard "I have a surprise for you."

At Kate's house

"Okay wait here, and I'll be right out" Kate said as she walked through a door and closed it. Tony had no intention of going anywhere, but he had a look around her apartment. It was much smaller then his own, but it was well kept. A few minutes passed before Kate emerged. A huge grin appeared on Tony's face at the sight of Kate, which is understandable considering she was wearing her hair in two pigtails, one above each ear. But the pigtails are not what made Tony's jaw drop, that would be the green and red catholic schoolgirls kilt with a matching polo shirt. It made her look seventeen, especially with her hair like that. Kate could defiantly tell her outfit was a turn on which made her a little less nervous. Turned on was an understatement. Kate finally built up a bit of nerve but she was still embarrassed to say it. What the hell she thought, then she said it, "I know I just put it on but I wouldn't mind if you'd help me take it off."

Tony's jaw nearly hit the ground, but did not hesitate to follow her into the bedroom. This was a new Kate, a much hotter Kate, Tony thought. The door slammed behind them.

--- ---

OMG can you believe the way Kate is acting. After Kates very sexual lunch break she finds out she didn't sleep with Tony on Sunday night! And boy oh boy is she pissed at Tony!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's character.

Pairing: Tate

OMG can you believe the way Kate is acting.

After Kates very sexual lunch break she finds out she didn't sleep with Tony on Sunday night! And boy oh boy is she pissed at Tony! But will she forgive him!

--- ---

McGee made a mental note when Tony and Kate returned, for two reasons. The first Kate looked really excited and kept asking when Abby was coming back, _girl talk_ McGee thought. The second being Tony was even cockier then ever and he looked extremely happy, too happy. McGee thought of the two things that could make him this happy. The first was unlikely (a bunch of hot naked Miss United State lesbians running a carwash outside), so as McGee stared observantly at Tony, he concluded it had to be something to do with Kate.

"What you looking at Probie?" asked Tony with raised eyebrows.

There was a slight pause before Kate shouted, "ABBY." Kate ran up to the Goth and dragged her out of the bullpen before anybody else could say hi.

--- ---

Self-defence class

Kate was going to demonstrate on McGee because Gibbs thought the defenceless seventeen year olds would be better off, away from DiNozzo! _LOL_

Tony was the last person to arrive at the gym, not that it mattered, as he wasn't actually in the demo, much to his disappointment. All the girls were seated and listening to Kate attentively.

"Tony hurry up you're now in the demo, you were requested by Agent Todd," Gibbs informed Tony, who was honoured that Kate wanted to spent more time with him. Little did he know he was flat out wrong.

Kate finished up her little speech, "You should always run, but if that is not possible here are some of the soft spots." She motioned for Tony to attack her; Tony noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy, as though she had been crying. As she was looking at him her face was getting redder. It didn't help that the girls were giggle and whistling when he approached Kate, who was now looking really mad.

He put his arm around her neck like he was going to strangle her. Kate grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards hard, while stepping on his foot. All the girls were doing the usual audience sound effects, Ohh, Arr and Oww. Tony's foot hurt (having the heel of a high heeled shoe jammed into your foot does that) and his wrist killed.

Kate spun around still holding his wrist, which was now twisted; she kicked him in the shin. Tony did his best to not let out a scream of pain. With her free hand Kate hit him in the stomach hard making Tony bend over clutching his stomach with his free hand. Tony finally let out a cry, "fuck Kate, what did I do?"

Kate was so angry she kneed him right in the groin, at this Tony completely buckled over to the ground. Kate yelled at him, "That's my point you didn't fuck me, you let me make a fool of myself, you took advantage of me."

At that Kate stormed out of the room, leaving Tony on the ground in absolute agony. As Kate left it was clear she was upset, as her cheek had a few teardrops that made her face shiny.

Gibbs followed after her at a jog; he had slightly raised eyebrows, as if he knew what it was about. McGee was trying to help poor Tony to his feet. He felt sorry for Tony, but McGee knew, Tony must have done something really bad to make Kate that angry and upset.

--- ---

Will the get together again. Poor Kate, I feel so sorry for her, she must feel like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick question

Should I make Kate made at him for a while longer, or make her forgive him rather quickly. Please leave comments and any suggestion on where to take this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's character.

Pairing: Tate

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy.

--- ---

Tony knew Kate was mad at him but he had to talk to her. He had to explain, even if it meant telling her his inner most personal feelings, which he never told anyone. Ever. Tony went in search of Kate but was held up when found Gibbs outside autopsy. Gibbs refused to let him pass he said Kate was in there with Ducky. Tony went to walk past him again but Gibbs stepped in front of him, denying Tony access. So he waited with Gibbs, surely she can't stay in there for to long. Then again he never believed his dad about woman and bathroom time, little Tony didn't think it was possible that one person could stay in the bathroom for over three hours, so little did he know. Then again she could be there all night as Ducky could talk forever.

Kate knew she should have gone to Abby, as she was her best friend. But she also knew she made the right choice, when she picked Ducky to talk to. His soothing words calmed her. Kate valued Ducky's opinions and advice, but she did not want to talk to Tony as Ducky had advised.

Kate wasn't listening to Ducky because she was lost in thought. Only a few months ago she and Tony had been down in autopsy for counselling, Kate sniggered at the thought. Kate thanked Ducky and stood up, but Ducky rushed in front of her to open the door. "Ladies for first," Ducky said as he gestured with his hands. "Thanks Ducky," As Kate spoke she realise that her face was stiff from where the tears had dried. As Ducky opened the door she saw Gibbs's back and an agitated Tony pacing, both of which quickly noticed her presence.

Kate and Tony stared at each other for a few seconds, before Tony started to speak, "Kate I'm sorry I feel like an idiot I," but he was quickly cut of by Kate, "you feel like an idiot Anthony DiNozzo because you ARE an idiot, the biggest idiot I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." After her little speech she stormed of to the elevator, Tony followed. Though he did look a little scared (who could honestly blame him). Gibbs attempted to stop Tony but Ducky stopped him, for an elderly man he was strong, not that Gibbs tried to escape in fear of hurting his friend. "They're not children Jethro and you can't interfere, every thing happens for a reason." _AN wow that is deep_

Kate sat on her couch having shots and glasses of port at regular intervals, while listening to her phone ring with the name _DiNozzo, Tony_ on caller ID. She was burying her sorrows. All her sorrows. For one day she had been truly happy, she had had here dream job and dream boyfriend. _She sculled another glass port._ She actually felt for one day that her life was perfect. _She had a shot of whisky._ How could Tony do that to her? Why would he play along like they slept together? _Poured and drank another three shots._ When they hadn't. Kate snorted, the first thing that came to her mind was, Tony obviously did it for the sex. _She swallowed another shot. _But as she thought about it she realised Tony was her friend and wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Tony must like her in more-then-friends way, other wise he wouldn't have played along with it. She stopped drinking when she heard Tony at the door. She hesitated for a moment then stood up, but as she went to take a step she fell forward hitting her head on the glass table. Her scull broke the glass easily but it was her scull, which was broken when it came in contact with the steel frame of the table. She became unconscious instantly. "KATE," Tony yelled at the door causing her neighbours to stick their head's out of their doors to see what all the commotion was all about. Tony's right foot easily kicked down the brown pine door, causing one of the nosey neighbours to scream and run back inside her apartment.

--- --- … … +++

OMG the drama. Poor Kate I hope she lives. I hope she wakes, I reckon she and Tony will get back together. Hopefully.

In a few days I'm going on a holiday, I will have access to the Internet so I will update. Should I do shorter chapters and update more regularly or longer ones (not so often)?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

Just incase your wondering my holiday has been real good so far we have caught up with quite a few people.

Merry Christmas to ALL

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

Six armed police men ran up the stairs of an apartment building in response to an urgent 911 call. When they reached the apartment they saw the door was kicked in they drew their weapons. They entered the apartment to find an unconscious woman lying on the floor with a man leaning over her. Around the woman were pieces of glass which obviously came from alcohol bottles. The police asked Tony calmly to move away from the woman but Tony started yelling at them to get help for her. Then the police started yelling over him telling him to move away from her, as Tony was yelling and moving about his gun was revealed. "Gun" one of the fatter men yelled to the team. "Drop your weapon" the same fat man yelled. When Tony did not oblige he yelled again in a more worried voice, "I said drop your weapon." Tony was way to distraught to even hear them, he wondered why nobody was calling an ambulance. All his focus was on his beloved Kate. Tony reached for his phone which was in his pocket just in front of his gun. A few of the men dived on him while another took a closer look at the bloody brunette head. When he saw the severity of the wound he immediately called 911.

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

While in jail Tony used is one phone call to call Gibbs. "Gibbs I'm in jail and Kate is really hurt, please get me out." Tony knew he called the only person who could get him out of jail quickly, and he was right! Within five minutes Gibbs had arrived and dealt out a few threats resulting in Tony's immediate release. The drive to the hospital was the first time Tony didn't care the in slightest how fast or furious Gibbs was driving (which is saying something because he was driving more crazy then usual).

"Caitlin Todd" Tony gasped "I'm here to see Caitlin Todd." Tony told the middle aged receptionist. "Oh yes, that young woman who came in half an hour ago, her head was a horrific sight!" The woman typed a few keys into the computer then spoke to horrified Tony and Gibbs "She went into surgery twenty minutes ago, to remove glass fragments, to fix any internal wounds and to repair her badly shattered scull.

Tony and Gibbs were shortly joined by Abby who reported Ducky was scrubbing up so he could go into operation room three and observe Kate's operation. _I know that most likely that wouldn't happen but who cares. _

"CAITLIN TODD, I'M LOOKING FOR CAITLIN TODD" yelled a very distressed man whose wife was clutching onto his arm. Both seemed to be in their mid fifties. "Sir please lower your voice," The receptionist was clearly scared. Gibbs interfered with "Are you Kate's parents?" The wife nodded while the husband asked "Who are you?" "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate's boss, speaking of Kate she is currently in surgery and I'm sure everybody would appreciate it if you remained calm in this stressful time."

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

Aww her parents are here, I guess they are her emergency contacts. I won't be able to updating for a bit as I'll be at my grandparents shack. There aren't any phones down there let alone computers!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters

Back from isolation!

Hope everybody had a happy new year.

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

Three doctors stood next to the receptionist's desk, one of whom was Ducky who looked grave. "Caitlin Todd is now out of surgery, and the doctors are waiting to speak to you," the same middle age receptionist told Kate's parents. Gibbs stood up with lots of power and gave the receptionist a very threatening nurse. The receptionist was defiantly intimidated by this _well who wouldn't be_ as she then told him that Kate's collages could also go as well.

Ducky was speechless, so the other doctors explained the situation. "Miss Todd has been classified as extremely critical; I personally believe that she will survive but not without side effects, though the surgery was successful some things could not be saved." Tony, Gibbs and Abby looked at Ducky with a 'please explain' look. Ducky whispered to the silent people "Her optic nerve could not be saved, Kate will be blind." Every body was in shock; Mr. Todd was holding and comforting a crying Mrs. Todd, Tony collapsed but didn't hit the floor thanks to Gibbs's good reflexes and his ability to remain calm, Gibbs was just Gibbs he was totally emotionless nobody knew what to say except Ducky.

"Jethro, it is okay to show emotion, it is not a sign of weakness, and some times it is better to let people know how you feel, so they understand." At Ducky's little speech a single tear full down Gibbs face, "Ducky she will never see the sky again, or the sun, or the moon. She will never see us again Ducky ever, she won't be able to do her job!" Tears were now streaming down his face, he had not cried in over a decade. Not since his mother died. _Lame I know but couldn't think of any thing else!_

"Can we see her?" asked Abby. The doctor responded, "I suppose as long as you are quiet, don't touch her and are accompanied by Mr. Mallard. You only have to be quiet so you don't disturb other patients, because she is in a medical induced coma."

---+

OMG she is blind.

OMG she is not well.


	9. Chapter 9

McGee stood alone in his bedroom unpacking from his trip, which he finished when he heard about Kate. He wanted to unpack quickly so he could go visit Kate at the hospital even though he knew she would be in a coma. Though his packing ceased when he got a call from a distressed Tony asking for him to stay at his place for a few nights. McGee agreed only because Tony sounded desperate and it could turn out to be a good bonding experience.

--- ---

I know pointless writing this little but I have been flat out all this week at uni.

All so someone DIES next chapter! Any guesses?


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. You will be glad to know character death has been postponed due too weather (_chapter length)_

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

Tony had set up the spare room for McGee, with fresh linen. Tony wanted to invite Gibbs but he knew Gibbs would ask to many questions. Also he couldn't imagine living with Gibbs.

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

Earlier that day

Tony walked up to the receptionist's desk holding a beautiful bouquet, of various colourful flowers and ferns. Tony was startled when he saw Mr Todd's face within inches of his, Mr Todd looked furious. "Hello Mr Todd," Tony muttered. Tony wished it were Mrs Todd standing in front of him; he was way better with mothers. For some reason his none of his girlfriend's dads liked him actually most of them hated him. Tony never understood this. _Who could possible hate Tony, well his x's maybe…_

Mr Todd started yelling, "Don't you dare try sucking up to me, you little Italian sleaze bag," Mr Todd drew a breath before continuing his ranting "I know what you did it is your fault my baby is lying unconscious on that hospital bed, you broke her heart." Mr Todd _okay I'm sick of calling him that his new name is Bob_. Bob looked as though he was going to throttle Tony, the receptionist must have also noticed as she quietly asked "Sir can you please lower your voice and leave or I'll have to call security." Tony could tell that Bob was seriously considering getting taken by security was nothing compared to the pleasure of punching Tony. Bob did as the receptionist said and left only after issuing a whispered threat "you had better watch yourself Anthony, or it could be you on a hospital bed."

--- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan --- DiNozzoFan ---

Okay if you're a bit slow Tony is scared for his life so has McGee stay with him.

Hope you like it.

Sorry for the short chapters. Considering it is holidays I've been busy and lazy. I haven't been to the gym in ages. Any way it is too hot 41 Celsius on this Sunday. It is so hot I got up early to exercise the horse I'm looking after (Cool hey Gallop Girl).

Review tell me about your day every one? And my story any guesses who dies?


	11. Chapter 11

Character death NOT delayed Finally!

Aww thankz reviewers

Sorry for the wait but we had a heat wave and the power went out, so we were really hot and the computer is upstairs which is hotter.

Also I have been horse sitting for a week, which takes up a lot of time I have to ride her, brush her and feed her. Boy Ohh boy is she a slow eater. (surprise Trudi)

---

Tony was truly scared for his life, all he could think about was Mr Todd's threat _"you had better watch yourself Anthony, or it could be you on a hospital bed." _Tony was even too scared to visit Kate of a day, so he made a special request to visit her after hours, but it was denied. While at work Tony pulled up Bob's file, it was full of charges. A few assaults, speeding tickets, drug possession with intent to sell, an attempted rape of an eighteen-year-old student and an illegal gun trading charge. Tony was shocked he thought Kate's parents were goodie two shoes that met at church. _No I'm not dissin Church._ 'Illegal gun trade great, just what I need' Tony though, he could have dozens of guns.

After making a few calls Gibbs had arranged for Mr Bob Todd _lol _to be banned from the hospital for inappropriate behaviour, so Tony could now see Kate. Tony found this out after lunch; he was so pleased he had to tell some one. He chose Abby, who had some news for him too.

"Abby guess what?"

"What"

"I can visit Kate, Mr Todd has been banned"

"Cool, Tony guess what"

"What"

"I was on the internet googling stuff, and a found a possible cure for Kate's blindness"

"Really, what's the catch?"

There is only a twenty percent chance of her ever seeing again!"

--- ---

Tony went to the hospital with Mrs Todd to discuss the new treatment option with her and to also ask the doctors opinions. The doctors said they were waking Kate up tomorrow, and if it is okay with her they will start the treatment.

Tony was so happy to hear the news; finally he would be able to talk to beloved Kate again. Tony was so happy he smiled all the way to the car park, then that smiled vanished and turned into a look of fear. Mr Todd was standing outside a red sedan in the car park, with a gun held lazily in his right hand.

"Come." Bob brutally commanded his wife.

Mrs Todd lowered her head and walked to her husband's side like an obedient dog.

"You have wrecked my family, you broke my daughters heart, made her loss her sight and most of all you got banned from visiting my beloved daughter!" Bob said with a piercing look as though he could see straight through Tony.

"And now you will pay the price for your sins," Tony desperately tried to think of a plan, but failed to do so.

'BANG'

--- ----

A character is now dead.

Which do you think is correct?

A Bob killed Tony

B Tony killed Bob

C Mrs Todd killed Bob

D Bob killed himself

E Bob killed Mrs Todd

F None of the above

_Me jumping up and down_ "I know I know"

Happy Reading DiNozzoFan

P.S. Trudz please review this time!

P.P.S. Pool parties are heaps of fun thanks hikari

P.P.P.S. Underworld Evolution is the best movie ever (no I'm not a scary Goth with a wack hairdo I have normal brown/blond hair). And no blond jokes! LOL


	12. Chapter 12

Wow any way lets read and find out who is correct, who's dead!.!.

--- ---

People who heard the gunshot and the screaming voice of Mrs Todd were curiously standing around, looking at two men lying on the ground. While forty metres away a man appeared from behind a car, holding a gun in his shaking hand. The young brunette man with the gun ran over to help one of the men, while putting his gun pack in his holsters. While the other had a pool of blood around his head with a weeping woman trying to resuscitate him. An elderly female doctor came to her aid but to told her it was pointless as he was shot in the head. _A/N she had a blond moment DUH._ Tony sat up rubbing his head "Oww that concrete is hard." McGee smiled, trust Tony to make a joke in a situation. Tony sat up and saw the doctor ushering people away from the scene, Tony and Tim gained controlled of the situation. They called their boss, quickly explained the situation and within ten minutes Gibbs and Kate turn up with Ducky and Palmer. The first thing Ducky did was give Tony a physically, which Tony was not happy about.

"Tony how can I find out if any thing is wrong, if you won't work with me?"

"Easy ask me, then I'll tell you **I'm fine**!"

--- ---

Wow quite a lot of guesses were right. Next CHAPTER I might wake Kate up.

P.S. Another **DEATH **next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm really lazy and GallopGirl has kindly offered to take over this story but she is really busy at the moment and probble won't be able to update for a while. She is trying to write three stories at once, so please be patient.

PS I'm glad Tony is okay.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey howdy hey Wasted fans, GallopGirl here._

_Sorry for the long wait, but as DiNozzoFan said, I'm oober busy with school (sucky year 11). But never fear, this story has now take top priority (even over my own stories)._

_Okay, just a short chapter to get into the swing of things and now just to set a few things straight._

_1. There will be **no more character death's **so far lol. Kellie has been begging me to kill Mrs. Todd, but I quiet like the character and am having fun with her :)._

_2. Those who have spotted this error of Kellie's:_

"_They called their boss, quickly explained the situation and within ten minutes Gibbs and **Kate** turn up with Ducky and Palmer." _

Please forgive her, she is blonde after all :P No, Kate has not miraculously recovered, just a (blonde-moment) typo.

_DiNozzoFan AN: yeah a few people noticed that sorry blond moment_

_Well that's all I think. Please review and tell me what you like/don't like cause I'll probably have a different writing style/ideas than she and I want to make this as painless as possible. I will check the reviews and have Kellie forward them to me. If you want to message me directly, this is my account:_

_http/ Anywayz, shant keep you any longer, enjoy!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky, McGee and Tony sat in the hospital cafeteria, while Palmer went to buy them all lunch. Gibbs sat with Mrs. Todd, quietly discussing the matters of Mr. Todd.

"Ducky, I'm F-I-N-E, fine! I just bumped my head" Tony wined as Ducky insisted he really should go get checked out.

"Okay then, but Anthony, you do seem a little slower than usual" Ducky remarked worried.

"Someone trying to blast your brains to mars does that…" He muttered, dropping the pen down as he finished writing the incident report. McGee frowned as a smirk appeared on Tony's face.

"Damn it Tony" He sighed, pulling out his wallet and handy Tony $10 for the bet he'd just lost. Ducky just shook his head.

"You two finished?" came Gibbs voice from behind them.

"I'm done Boss" Tony smirked, handing him the paper.

"Almost done Boss," Came McGee, hunched over the paper writing madly.

"There" He smiled and handed Gibbs the paper, smiling briefly at Mrs. Todd who appeared behind Gibbs.

"I'm going to see Caitlin now Anthony. Would you like to come?" The woman asked quietly, so quiet you could barley hear her. But Tony did.

"Yes" Tony answered her, getting up he turned to McGee.

"Save my lunch" And walked away, gently guiding Mrs. Todd.

-

The two stood, watching the young woman in her early thirties breathe rhythmically, in, out, in out. Mrs. Todd was the first too move was, walking to Kate's side and gently picking up her lifeless hand.

"He's gone Katie, he's gone. He can't hurt us anymore sweetie" She whispered softly, kissing Kate's forehead.

"You were such a strong girl, a disappointment in your father's eye from the start but you showed him. Once you joined the secret service, he couldn't touch you. You were very lucky and you could have left and been safe forever. But you didn't, you stayed and defended your mother…"

It hit Tony now; the day's Kate had turned up with burses and cuts, claming it all to be rough play with her boisterous nephews. He took a step forward and rested a hand on Lorelei's _(Not sure if Kate's mum's name is ever mentioned. I Love the name Lorelei, so everyone meet Kate's mum Lorelei Ann Todd :)) _shoulder.

"Did he ever rape Kate…" He questioned quietly. Tears fell from Lorelei's eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"I caught him once, when Katie was 17. Even then she was strong, fought him every step of the way and won in the end. Wouldn't even look at her after that, he kicked her out and told her not to come back, so I sent her to my sister, sent her money and with some help from Annie, we managed to send Katie to college. A science degree and then she was selected for the secret service." She answered quietly.

"He never touched the boy's. They don't even know what he tried to… did that to Katie or what he did to me. But it's over now, all over" She gave an unwilling smile, never taking her eyes off Kate.

"If only Katie could see… only if she could know what's happened. Anthony…" She squeaked.

"We have to help her… she needs that operation!" she said, almost crying.

"She'll get it Mrs. Todd… I'll make sure of that" He breathed the last part as Lorelei stood up and collapsed into his arms with shuddering sobs.

_DiNozzoFan AN: well Miss GallopGirl at least I didn't spell stayed as staid.LOL your blonde moment._


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs dove his team to the hospital the next day to see Kate get woken up. Tony was excited but dreading it at the same time. How will Kate cope with being blind and her father's death? He asked himself repeatedly.

Abby squeezed Tony's hand to comfort him as the doctor inserted the needle that would bring Kate out of her medically induced coma. Nothing happened for a few minutes then she stared to stir in her sleep. Eventually mumbling words asking where Tony was.

"I'm right here Kate, I'm right beside you," he whispered. Kate opened her eyes and stared right into Tony's eyes, though she didn't know it, she still thought her eyes were closed.

"Tony I can't see you, I'm so sorry I got mad at you, but can you get the doctors to take the bandages off my head so I can see you?" Tony swallowed hard.

"Katie," Mrs Todd whispered just loud enough for Kate to hear.

Kate turned her head around to where her mothers voice came from, "mum, is dad hear too?"

"No sweetie it's just me, you're safe he can't hurt you," her mother smiled.

"Don't talk about it here," Kate told her mother not wanting Tony or whoever else was in the room that she wasn't strong enough to fight her dad off.

"Kate we know," Abby whispered, "you should have told me, I'm your friend."

"Who's we? And can some one please take tis bandage off my head?"

"We're all here for you Kate, your mum, me, Tony, Abby, Ducky and McGee," Gibbs comforted.

Kate smiled, wondering why nobody seemed to be taking off the bandage of her head.

A tall handsome doctor walked into the room and queried, "we were just wondering if you'd made the decision about the procedure, because the quicker you have it the better chance you have of surviving."

"What procedure?" Kate asked in a panicked voice.

When nobody answered she started screaming and trying to lash around, which was difficult as her body felt very heavy.

"Kate," Abby whispered, "there isn't a bandage on your head."

"Then why can't I see?" Kate asked before moments later gasping, "I'm blind?"

When nobody answered she knew it was true, how could she live being blind?

"What operation?" She asked in desperation.

"There is a procedure that we usually don't mention, even though it has a twenty percent success rate," the handsome doctor paused, "if it doesn't work you'll most like have some retardation, memory loss or in some of the worst cases death."

Kate didn't move, would she rather be dead or a vegetable incapable of constructing a sentence, rather then being blind.

---

What will she choose? What do you what to happen? I hope you're all still reading this, LOL. Don't worry if you're not.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi loyal readers,

Back from my cruise now, sorry for the wait.

---

Kate lay there silently, each member of the team wondering what she was thinking. The doctor was explaining the procedure but Kate only caught the occasional word as she was still in disbelief. How could she be blind? She doubted a blind NCIS agent would be much good, she'd be killed in a second. _It's amazing how many people want to kill NCIS agents!_

As the doctor said the quicker she made the decision the better, she spent every second she was awake trying to make up her mind. When people came to visit her she would pretend to be asleep, even then they were still giving her advise, reassuring her that if anything went wrong the would look after her. Ducky's voice was so soothing, se wished he would give her some advice, but he didn't. He always told her that it was a decision she had to live with so she had to make it.

While the nurse was doing her rounds one morning, Kate asked her to get te doctor, which she did.

"Ahh, Miss Todd, and how are we feeling on this fine day?"

"If I don't have the surgery when can I go home?" Kate asked not answering the doctor's question.

"In a few days you like, you've regained your strength, but you'll just have to take a few physio class before you go just to make sure everything still works."

"I don't want the surgery," Kate stated with no tone.

"Miss Todd are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, the risk is two high. I can live without my eyes but I put a high price on my mind."

"Okay then I'll book you into a few physio classes. Now what kind of aid would you prefer?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you prefer a dog or a …" "A dog, defiantly a dog please," Kate cut the doctor off.

"Yes Miss, a nurse will come and collect you tomorrow morning for your first physio class, depending on how that does you'll be able to leave soon."

"Thank you doctor."

---

Tony got up bright and early the next morning so he could go visit Kate; he'd already told Gibbs that he was going to be a little late for work.

He arrived at the hospital at eight thirty and found Kate awake in her bed.

"How are you feeling to day Kate?"

"Fine thanks Tony, yourself?"

"Not to bad, have you decided when to have the surgery?" Tony asked, but Kate didn't get time to answer as the doctor came in.

"Miss Todd it's time to go to your therapy session, oh, I see you've brought a friend an excellent idea. Friends make excellent support when you've made decisions like this one, they also help with the therapy loads." The kind doctor informed them.

"What decision?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Tony, I'm not having the operation."

"What do you mean you're not having it?"

"I don't want to risk my life, for such a small thing as sight."

"A small thing, a small thing? I don't think you've thought this through, you won't be able to see."

"Really, I never knew," Kate commented sarcastically.

"You won't be able to work at NCIS anymore."

"I've already talked to director Shepard, she told me that NCIS will still require my Profiling skills and experience, but I'll be apart of everyone's team, not just yours."

"I can't take this right know, I'm going to work," Tony stated as he left the room.

"Tony," Kate cried as he left the room, "come back." But it was to late, he'd already left.

The End


	17. Chapter 17

New story from DinozzoFan,Category: Navy NCIS  
Title: Kate, I Can explain  
Genre: Humor/Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: Fiction Rated: K  
Summary: Follow on story for WASTED. TATE story is it to late for Kate  
and Tony to reunite, even though they've risked so much to be together.URL:


End file.
